


Thunder

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2018 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Injury, Temporary Miraculous Switch, because the timing for detransformation is not always ideal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Secret identities are revealed to help Paris get back to normal after an Akuma puts Adrian and Marinette in the hospital.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure that I have more dialogue in this then in any other so far. And it’s all at the end.

The explosion cracked like thunder as the shock wave threw them apart. Deft to all but the high, piercing, monotone sound of injured ear drums, he looked around. Where was she? Stumbling up, arm wrapped around his ribs, he looked at the rubble. Where was she? Where was his Lady? A step forward had him sinking as the world tilted. Bile crawled up, choking him as he spit. His broken ribs screamed at him as he heaved. A shaking hand wiped the sick off of him mouth. Nothing had gone back to normal. It should have. His Lady has to be alright. The world continued to spin as his vision grew darker. A whisper of sound escaped before he collapsed, a final plea for safety not his own.

 

________________________________________

 

White burned his eyes as they struggled open. Groaning in protest he turned his head only for pain to lance up his spine.

 

“Adrien, don’t move. You’ve been hurt badly,” his father’s voice was thick with tears. Something he hadn’t heard since the funeral. Wait. White everything, his father crying. He was hurt. Why was he hurt.  _ He shouldn’t be hurt! _ Ladybug’s ability should have fixed everything! Even if it only partially worked on them. If he was still hurt that meant… No. No, she was fine, she had to be. Something had just gone wrong. It would be fine soon. It had to be.

 

“Doctor. Yes he just woke up. He seems out of it and panicked…” his Father was interrupted by a voice too quiet to hear, “Are you positive that that’s normal? I, Yes, that does make sense. Ok, thank you doctor.” Movement had him squinting. His doctor was walking toward him, clipboard in hand. Emerald eyes met lilac. Maybe he had a concussion? There was no way someone had  _ purple _ eyes.

 

“I’m just going to check you over, and no, you’re not going crazy. I have colored contacts, easier than glasses and the younger children love them.” Right. Either he was talking out loud or she got that question enough to just get it out of the way. He was betting, and hoping, on the later. She quickly checked him over, marking things down, changing something or other on a machine, adding something to his IV that he hadn’t noticed till now… All to soon she was done. “Well, he as good as can be, better actually. He seems to be a fast healer so once we’re sure about his ribs and punctured lung healing correctly he should be free to go home.” His father nodded, slumping ever so slightly.

 

“Thank you Doctor.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now remember to call the nurses if something drastically changes, otherwise they’ll check up on him every hour.”

 

“Thank you again… you are in charge of young Marinette as well, correct?”

 

“That would be a breach of doctor-patient confidentiality Mr.Agreste.”

 

“Of course. Forgive me. I just know that she is the only one of my son’s friends to have been injured.”  Marinette was hurt? That wasn’t good, not good at all.

 

“And that is very unfortunate, but that is still a breach of confidentiality. I’m sorry, but should you wish to know anything but your own son’s health you will have to go directly to the patient or their family.” Wow. He couldn’t remember the last time his father got talked to like that. She didn’t even give him time to respond and just walked out. It was amusing but he focused on the larger issue, Marinette was hurt and he didn’t know how much. With the both of the hurt they couldn’t find the Akuma and then set everything back to normal after defeating it. His father had said that she was the only one of his friends injured. That meant he had three other people who knew how to use a Miraculous. Three other people who would know their secret identity. He would have to talk to Marinette. Somehow.

 

________________________________________

 

“Adrien! Dude! You’re ok!” He shot a weak smile as Nino burst into his room, followed by Alya and Chloé. Well then, time to get everything rolling. As soon as Marinette got here.

 

“Hey Nino, Alya, Chloé.”

 

“You said Marinette and you wanted to talk?”

 

“Yeah, as soon as she gets here.”

 

“Honestly Adrikins, why do you need to talk to  _ them _ , and why do you need Marinette? Aren’t I enough for you?” The door to his room clicked open, Marinette was wheeled in her IV bag and oxygen making the chair larger than normal.

 

“Girl you look awful! Are you even supposed to be out of bed?” Alya basically teleported to his Lady’s side, hands hovering around her.

 

“I’m ok Alya. Thanks though. Can you move me closer to Adrien?”

 

“Why do  _ you  _ want to be closer to  _ my _ Adrikins?”

 

“Chloé.”

 

“So what’s up? It’s odd for you to want to talk to… all of us… at the same time.”

 

“Yeah… but first we wanted to clear some things up,” his Lady glanced at him, hesitant.

 

“Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace.” The three paled, stuttered excuses slipping out. “We know who you are because we chose you.”

 

“I’m sure you guessed who we are, and you’re right. We have a favor to ask you guys, as Ladybug and Chat Noir.” They glanced at each other before Chloé spoke up.

 

“What do you mean Adrikins? You and Marinette are Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

 

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing with Chloé, but what?”

 

“I’m Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir. More importantly we need you guys to help us. The explosion knocked me out before I could capture the Akuma butterfly and reset everything. Unfortunately since the two of us are in the hospital we can’t go out and do our job as Ladybug and Chat Noir. We trust you three to not only keep our identities a secret, but to finish this and put everything back to normal.”

 

“We only need two of you, but we thought that it would be unfair to only bring in two. It’s between you guys how you wanna do this, but Nino is going to have to be me since he’s the only guy.”

 

“I’m his girlfriend, so I’ll be Ladybug.”

 

“What! No way are you going to be Ladybug! I’m going to be the best Ladybug.”

 

“If your going to be Ladybug your going to have to flirt with Chat. Who is being played by Nino.” Chloé froze at Marinette’s reminder.

 

“Ewww! No way! You can get all kissy kissy  _ without  _ me.”

 

“That settles it then. Nino will play me and Alya will be Ladybug. Nino, Alya, Chloé, meet Plage.” 

 

“Tiki? Do you wanna come meet everyone too?” A little red head popped out from beneath Marinette’s blanket, blinking at the three other people in the room.

 

“You have your work cut out, but since you already know what to do with a Miraculous you should have too much of a problem.”

 

“Girl, slow down! We got it. Once we de-akumatize the dude we can fix everything. And then the two of you are going to explain.”

 

“In my penthouse so they can’t escape.” And Chloé was on a mission, a mission shared by Alya and Nino. He shared a look with his Lady before they nodded in unison. They would explain once they were better.


End file.
